


Ginger

by Woon



Series: A collection of Jerome Valeska stories [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Coma, First Kiss, Flashback, Fluff, Implied Violence, M/M, Making Out In Public, Reader Insert, Second Person, Swearing, crude language, implied homophobic parent, implied trauma, short-lived hand job, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 09:11:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11756631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: The reader is reunited with someone from his past.





	Ginger

**Author's Note:**

> I set this at mature, I didn't feel it was that explicit. I can change it to Explicit if needs be.

       Gunshots in the distance, but that was nothing new for Gotham. You’d just finished going over the closing list the owner left for you to do. The final thing left before you could lock up and leave was the trash. It’s crazy to do this at night, but that asshole works in the morning, so you can’t leave it for morning shift. There wasn’t even that much trash it could honestly wait till tomorrow, Manny will pitch a fit if you don’t empty it. “Shit.”

         The night breeze hit you as the door was opened, which would have been more welcome if the smells from the dumpster hadn’t hit you as well. You tossed the bag of trash in the dumpster. There was a sound behind you but nothing was there when you turned about, you hauled ass back inside.  

         Something was different, you felt it the minute you locked the back door. There were red specks all over. “Shit, I just mopped this fucking floor.”

        “Yeah, couldn’t be helped.” A voice from the past.

        “Jerome?” You turned to see that familiar face, the red hair, that smirk.

        “Do I know you?” It was too much to hope that he would remember you. You had taken a girl to the circus. But had somehow ended up making out with the redheaded boy that was lurking at the concessions stand.

        “You’re hurt, how bad.” You ignored his question and went to the cabinet to grab the first aid kit. “Take off your shirt, if you can.” He did as you asked wincing in pain trying to remove it. You ended up cutting it off. Jerome didn’t say a word as you started to clean his wound. “Someone shot you, were you mugged.” Jerome let out a giggle, apparently he found humor in being shot.

* * *

 

        You had helped him back then as well, only it was a black eye and a bloody nose. He had been staring at you but hid when he realized you saw him. “Hey, are you okay?” He saw the cup of ice in your hand and roll of paper towels you snagged from the concessions stand. He led you to a quiet spot away from the circus and crowds. As you both sat in the grass he let you attend to his nose as he held the ice to his swollen eye.

       “Shit, that fucking hurts. Quit touching it.”

       “Well, stay still.” he stopped moving as you finished cleaning up his nose. “It isn’t broken. Who did this to you?”

        “Why are you going to go kick their ass?” He sneered at you. “Well don’t sweat it, kid. Wouldn’t change anything. There will always be another asshole.” He gave an indifferent shrug. “Pretty girl.”

        “Who?” He just looked at you, “Oh her, yeah, I guess.” Truth was you didn’t want to bring her, but her parents were friends with your parents. “It’s more or less a blind date.”

        “So are ya gonna, ya know” He made a crude gesture “She looks like a squealer.” He giggled when you gave him a horrified look.

        “I’m not interested in finding out. She’s not really my type.” He shrugged.

        “Probably for the best, saw her jacking another guy off at last night’s show.” 

        You just started laughing, “No you didn’t. She got into town this morning with her parents. Nice try, buddy.” His face split into a grin as you laughed.

        “Jerome.” he put his hand out and you took it as you gave him your name. “(Y/n), I like it.” He kept your hand in his and pulled you closer to him. “Do you like gingers?” his mouth so close to your ear, you gave an involuntary shiver. Your heart started beating harder.

       “I should be getting back, before she calls my parents.” You noticed the sad look in his eye, before he shrugged.

       “C’mon kid, I’ll walk you back.” He had lost that humorous tone from earlier. Jerome led you back to where you met behind the concessions. He leaned up against the side of the booth, “Guess I’ll be seeing ya, kid. Thanks for the ice.”

      You didn’t want to go back to your seat yet. Taking those few steps to close that unbearable space between you and him. “I do like gingers.” Jerome smirked as he pulled you into a kiss. It was an awkward and sloppy kiss, it was clear that you both were novices at kissing. His face was red from embarrassment. “We can try it again.” He giggled as you moved in for another less awkward kiss.

       At some point Jerome had moved so he had you up against the booth wall, grinding into you. The fear someone would find you this way, ever present in your mind. “You make the best little noises.” Jerome’s fingers dug into your hips. “Can I touch you here, (y/n)?” he shifted his hand to caress the bulge in your pants. You buried your face into his shoulder trying to muffle your moans. “Is that a yes?” Jerome murmured in your ear.

      Shaky hands undoing the fly on your jeans. “What if someone sees us?”

      “I’ll blind them.” You let out a soft moan as Jerome’s hand wrapped around your cock. His hand was definitely better than your own. Unfortunately, it was too much for you. “Don’t sweat it, kid.” Jerome wiped his  hand off on his pants. “Did you like it?” He watched you fix your jeans.

        “I did, I’m sorry I came so quickly.” Jerome leaned into you. “Should I… I mean do you want me to do that for you?” Jerome pulled you back into a slow kiss.

        Then he pulled away abruptly, “you have to get back.”

         “Oh.” Jerome giggled before kissing you once more.

         “We’re here till the end of next week. Plenty of time for you to return the favor, kid.” You ran a hand through his hair, “I’ll find us a nice secluded spot.” You didn’t want to go. “Don’t bring chicky though, I want you all to myself, (y/n).”

* * *

 

        You never made it back to the circus. Your father found out about your ‘circus adventure’. He put you in the hospital, he put you in a coma. When you came out of the coma the circus was long gone and the redheaded boy had left your life but not your thoughts. Your parents divorced, you and your mother fell on hard times.

          Now here he was bleeding from a gun wound, it wasn’t life threatening. The bullet only grazed him. “Glad you find being shot at humorous, Jerome.”

          “When you didn’t come back, I went looking for you.” You focused on bandaging his wound. “Your old man tried to throttle me for ruining his boy.” You felt his hand under your chin, he wanted you to look at him. “Did I ruin you, (y/n)?” Tears were welling up as you shook your head. “Good, because you still owe me a hand-job.” Jerome slid his hand behind your head and kissed away your tears.

**Author's Note:**

> I always feel I took Jerome out of character a bit more than I meant to.


End file.
